This invention is in the field of construction methods and in particular methods for applying drywall mud to drywall tape.
Drywall finishing requires that joints and corners be finished by applying drywall mud thereto, allowing the mud to dry, and sanding smooth. Several coats may be required to provide a smooth finish that is satisfactory. The initial coat on a joint comprises a paper or mesh strip, commonly called drywall tape, which is coated with mud and then applied over the joint. Where the job is done by hand, a coat of mud is generally applied to the joint, the tape is pressed into this mud, and another layer of mud is applied over the tape.
Also known are apparatuses for applying mud to drywall tape by drawing the tape through slots on one side or each side of a pail of mud. Such apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,793 to Martin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,495 to Hammond et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,287 to Barnfield. These demonstrate a relatively simple and effective means of coating drywall tape with mud.
If left standing in these prior art containers, paper drywall tape becomes saturated and deteriorates to the point where same can no longer withstand the force required to pull it through the container of mud. Should the drywall procedure be interrupted for a period of time, the tape may break when next the operator pulls on the free end of the tape extending from the bucket. The operator of the Barnfield or Hammond devices must then remove the mud from the container and re-thread fresh tape through the slots in the container. The Martin device does provide a feeder plate and guide for installation in the container for pulling the tape through the mud and container slots.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, economical method and apparatus that allows for use of a slotted container of mud with drywall tape drawn through the slots and the mud, on an intermittent basis, such that the open container top could be sealed, and the drywall tape left threaded through the slots, for extended periods, such as from one day to the next, or longer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus for conveniently applying drywall mud to drywall tape.
The invention accomplishes the object in one aspect by providing a container with access through slots in opposing sidewalls to thread a free end of a roll of drywall tape. A free end of a roll of drywall tape is threaded from an outside of the container through a first slot, then through the container, then through a second slot to the outside of the container. Drywall mud is placed into the container to a level above the drywall tape and the drywall tape is drawn through the slots, thereby coating same with drywall mud. Coated drywall tape is torn off while leaving a free end of drywall tape outside the container available for grasping and pulling more drywall tape.
When the drywall process is interrupted, a strip of material, such as adhesive tape, is attached to at least one surface of the drywall tape between the roll and the first slot. The strip of adhesive tape is substantially longer than the distance across the container and has a tensile strength substantially unaffected by prolonged exposure to drywall mud.
The drywall tape with attached adhesive tape is drawn through the first and second slots until a first end of the strip of adhesive tape extends outside the container and a second end of the adhesive tape remains between the roll and the first slot. The open top of the container is sealed and the apparatus, with tape still threaded through the container may now be left for a prolonged period of time. While the drywall tape in the container will deteriorate, the adhesive tape will not.
When it is desired to re-commence the drywall process, the drywall tape and applied adhesive tape is drawn through the slots until the second end of the strip of adhesive tape exits the container through the second slot. The strip of adhesive tape and attached drywall tape is torn off and discarded, leaving a free end of drywall tape outside the container available for grasping and pulling more drywall tape.
Some drying and solidification of the mud adjacent to the slots can occur. This can result in undesirable granules of dried mud on the coated drywall tape when the process is restarted. The slots may be plugged or taped over to prevent drying of the mud. Alternatively
The method is suitable for small jobs, since mud coated drywall tape is always quickly available, and an apparatus can be stored for relatively lengthy periods.
In a second aspect the invention provides an apparatus for applying drywall mud to drywall tape, comprising a base, having a flat bottom surface, a roll end and a dispensing end, a container including an open top, sidewalls and a floor, and attached to an upper surface of the base, between the roll end and dispensing end. A first slot is defined by one sidewall facing the roll end, and a second slot is defined by an opposite sidewall facing the dispensing end of the base. The slots are located in proximity to the container floor. A cover is operative to releasably seal the open top of the container. A roll feeding member extends upwards from the roll end of the base. Means are provided to releasably and rotatably mount a roll of drywall tape on the roll feeding member, about a substantially horizontal axis, such that a lower extremity of the roll of drywall tape is above the bottom surface of the base.